La Última Noche
by Little Pervert
Summary: Porque era la última vez que estarian juntos... ellos lo sabian y no podian dejarlo pasar...  Entren y lean... Mal summary pero n sabia ke mas poner XD


**Olaz! Aki les traigo un one shot de mi pareja preferida de HP… DracoxHermione.. espero les gust..**

****ACLARACIONES****

**La idea original era que fuera en el baile de Halloween de séptimo año (se ke no existe ese baile… pero se vale soñar ¿no?), aunque al final salió esto y ya como ke no se parece a la idea original pero me gusto así ke lo deje así… Les dijo ke ustedes elijan la razón x la cual se hace un baile en Hogwarts, pero eso si… los protagonistas están en séptimo año y la guerra contra Voldemort no ha ocurrido…**

**Sin mas ke decirles les dejo la historia!... Disfrutenla!**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K. Rowling…. La historia es mi propia creación.**

…_LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE…_

POV Hermione

Aquí estoy, parada en la puerta del salón con todas las miradas sobre mi o mejor dicho sobre Mia, porque aun me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible que dos personas tan distintas puedan habitar el mismo cuerpo?; porque yo y Mia eramos de cierta forma la misma persona aunque cada una era distinta, a Mia le fascinaba ser el centro de atención, tener todas las miradas encima, le gustaba seducir hombres, era atrevida, despreocupada; era todo lo contrario a mí, porque yo era calmada; tímida hasta cierto punto; inteligente, prudente, paciente, me gustaba pasar desapercibida y solo me importaba que un par de ojos me voltearan a ver; el mismo par de ojos por el que nació Mia, por el que me escondía detrás de ese disfraz, al par de ojos que pretendía engañar y que de manera irónica era a los que nunca logre hacerlo, porque él sabía muy bien que detrás de Mia me encontraba yo.

Esperaba con ansias que dieran las doce para poder estar juntos, porque después de esa hora nadie notaria su ausencia, nadie se daría cuenta que nosotros no estabamos, que se habían "escapado". Entro en el salón con paso lento, disfrutando de las miradas que caían sobre mí, cada una de ellas reflejando los mismos sentimientos; deseo, pasión, lujuria incluso hasta envidia. Sonrió de manera sensual, como solo Mia sabe hacerlo y espero que alguno de los chicos que me observan se acerque para platicar o bailar conmigo; no debo esperar mucho para que alguno se atreva a hablarme.

Me divierto con él, bebo, bailo, disfruto de la noche; de repente siento como alguien me observa, no tengo que voltear para saber de quién se trata pero lo hago, ahí se encuentra él, al otro lado del salón, viéndome, esperando el momento justo para acercarse. Puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos, como una llama que nunca podrá apagarse, puedo ver como la pasión se apodera de él y su mirada recorre mi cuerpo. Sigo bailando pero ahora para él, para que vea cuanto lo necesito, cuanto extraño tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, para que se dé cuenta que yo también lo deseo.

_11:30 de la noche, se me ha calado el frío  
una copa y otra copa, muchos ojos y los míos  
y derrapas por mi boca, tu mirada corta filo  
y yo sé que me deseas, se que quieres conmigo._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Llega la hora indicada y exactamente a las doce las luces del salón se apagan por unos segundos, trato de identificar alguna forma entre la oscuridad cuando siento como unos brazos se enredan alrededor de mi cintura mientras mi espalda choca contra un pecho; no tengo que voltear para saber que es él ya que su aroma inunda mis sentidos en unos segundos. Las luces se encienden y nuestro sueño comienza, nuestra última noche empieza. Bailamos lo más pegado posible, siento como cada parte de su cuerpo entra en contacto con el mío y una corriente eléctrica me recorre entera.

Sus manos viajan de mi cintura a mis caderas y las presionas contra si mientras sus labios acarician mi cuello y susurran palabras en mi oído. Me doy la vuelta para quedar de frente a él, pongo mis manos en su cuello y me acerco más, sus manos ahora se atreven a bajar más hasta llegar al final de mi falda y subir por mis muslos; los suspiro salen de mis labios cuando siento como su lengua recorre mi cuello, no espero mucho para sentir como sus labios chocan contra los míos y una lucha por el poder y la dominación comienza; mis manos recorren su pecho por encima de la ropa pero eso no evita que él suelte un gemido en mis labios.

_Tus manos van ahí, donde las recibo siempre,  
donde llegan y me toca, donde tocan y me encienden  
y te gusta lo que ves y te gusta lo que sientes  
y tu lengua corre más, de lo que corre mi mente_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

El baile sigue y nuestro juego también; cada vez las caricias son más atrevidas y los besos más apasionados. No importa cuántas personas allá a nuestro alrededor en este momento solo existimos él y yo; cada roce hace que quiera gritar su nombre; siento sus mano recorrer mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno y eso me excita, hace que cada poro de mi piel responda a sus caricias; mis manos logran colarse bajo su camisa y siento su bien formado abdomen bajo mis dedos; suelta un gemido mientras muerde mi cuello en un vago intento por callarlo

Sonrió

Me fascina saber el poder que tengo sobre él, lo que puedo lograr con un solo roce.

Sin poder sopórtalo más, tomo su mano y lo guio a la salida del salón; nadie se da cuenta de nuestra huida. Recorremos los pasillos del castillo entre besos y caricias hasta llegar a la entrada de nuestra sala, de esa habitación que es nuestro lugar secreto, que es donde mostramos como somos en realidad sin miedo a ser señalados…

Donde podemos amarnos todo el tiempo y las veces que queramos…

Apenas cruzamos la puerta me acorrala entre su cuerpo y la pared; sin dejar un solo espacio por el que pueda huir, se acerca y me besa; a diferencia de los otros besos este es

… lento, tierno, delicado, amoroso, sin prisa, ni pasión en él…

Se separa y acaricia mis mejillas con sus manos, su mirada irradia amor y una pizca de lujuria. Sin previo aviso lo beso, desatando la pasión reprimida; dejando que la delgada línea que me separa de Mia; se rompa para fundirse

…y deje ver a la verdadera Hermione.

Sus manos se encargaron de mi ropa y las mías de la suya, disfrutando cada porción de piel que sale a la luz, tocando, saboreando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos; dejándonos llevar por todas las sensaciones que invaden nuestros cuerpos caminamos por la habitación hasta caer sobre la cama.

_Tu sudor, con mi sudor, una gota va tras otra  
esas manos corren vuelan, y ya estoy un poco loca  
de tus besos tomo vida, y me fundo en tu saliva  
ven profundo más adentro, hazme sentir viva_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

Es ahí, en la cama, cuando comienza el verdadero juego. Su boca devora la mía mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo deteniéndose en los lugares exactos para hacer que mi respiración se acelere. Mis manos recorren su pecho y luego se colocan en su espalda, arañando, clavándose cada vez que siento que estoy a punto de llegar al cielo; deleitándome con todo la cantidad de piel que tengo para mí. La lucha continua, nadie quiere ceder, los dos queremos ser los ganadores, no hay tregua ni tiempo, hoy podemos amarnos hasta el amanecer, hasta que todo se termine.

La habitación se llena de suspiros y respiraciones erráticas, de caricias y gemidos, de besos y palabras de amor. La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana ilumina el lugar y cae sobre las figuras desnudas que se encuentran sobre la cama, siendo la única testigo de esta entrega, siendo la única que conoce el secreto de los amantes.

Sus manos me recorren, me estremecen, me tocan con suavidad; mi pecho sube y baja al compas de mi respiración y él aprovecha esto para acariciarlo y llenarlo de besos, siento la cabeza a punto de explotar a causa de todas las sensaciones que se agolpan en ella. Tomo su rostro y besos sus labios, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello, lo beso, lo muerdo, lo acaricio, dejo marcas en él para que todas sepan que eres mío; mientras tanto mis manos bajan por su pecho, deleitándose con sus formas, grabándome la sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos.

_No pares no, no te detengas no  
quédate aquí, te necesito aquí, aquí, aquí  
cuerpo con cuerpo  
No pares no, no te detengas no  
quédate aquí, te necesito aquí, aquí, aquí  
cuerpo con cuerpo_

Entre besos y caricias nuestros cuerpos se unen en uno solo; el placer que recorre mi cuerpo es abrasador, es como un fuego que consume todo a su paso. La habitación se llena de suspiros y gemidos, de palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido, sus ojos se oscurecen por el deseo y sus manos me toman con fuerza, como si temiera que yo pudiera escaparme; una leve capa de sudor cubre su cuerpo dándole un aspecto salvaje y sensual. Su boca devora mi cuello y la mía se encuentra en su oído; mordiendo, besando y soltando pequeños gemidos solo para incitarlo más.

Sus manos toman mis caderas, mostrando su evidente desesperación por hacer crecer el placer del que somos presa; como acto de reflejo enredo mis piernas en sus caderas sintiendo como su pecho choca contra el mío mientras su cabello rubio cae sobre partes de su rostro y se mueve al compas de sus embestidas. El calor recorre todo mi cuerpo y siento como él se encuentra en el mismo estado que yo; falta poco para que los dos lleguemos al cielo, para que nuestro primer encuentro de esta noche se vea culminado.

Mi respiración se vuelve más errática e irregular, los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven más desesperados y todo mi cuerpo se estremece al más mínimo roce. La vista se me nubla y mis sentidos se bloquean; eso es todo, hemos llegado a la cima juntos; recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras sostiene su cuerpo sobre sus brazos; lo abrazo, dejando que todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor deje de importar.

_Toca fuerte suavemente, desesperadamente  
y que suba a ti la sangre, que mi vientre está que arde  
que montada sobre ti, se me va acabando el aire  
que montada sobre ti, se me va acabando el aire_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones regresan a su ritmo normal y nuestro corazón late más lentamente; mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras reposo la cabeza sobre su pecho, lo acaricio, hago pequeños surco sobre él. Sus brazos me abrazan, aprisionándome, mientras acaricia mi espalda. La cama es la evidencia de todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche, de cómo nuevamente hemos sido un mismo ser.

La noche aun no termina y nuestro encuentro tampoco. A pesar de saber que el amanecer llegara pronto, que de nuevo tenemos que aparentar ser enemigos, no puedo evitar desear que esta noche sea eterna, que todo sea diferente a como es ahora. Seguimos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja hasta que vemos como el cielo comienza a ser cada vez más claro; el amanecer esta cerca y nuestra separación es inevitable.

Se levanta de la cama para empezar a vestirse; lo detengo, no quiero que se vaya. Lo beso y lo abrazo mientras lo llevo de nuevo hacia la cama; él se deja guiar por mí, no pone resistencia, deja que yo haga lo que quiera con él. De nuevo empezamos con nuestra lucha, de la cual sabemos que los dos seremos ganadores.

_Después si hay más amor, aunque apagues la cerilla  
aunque quede solo el eco, de las cosas que decías  
y no quiero que te vayas, sabe bien tu compañía  
ven empieza nuevamente, hazme sentir viva._

El sol ilumina el cielo mientras sus rayos entran por la ventana de la habitación; es tarde y lo sabemos, nuestros amigos nos estarán buscando y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que estamos juntos. Aun así, lo besos siguen siento repartidos por todo nuestro cuerpo; las manos acarician todo lo que se encuentra a su paso mientras volvemos a ser uno todas las veces que podamos; el ambiente refleja amor, pasión, cariño, todo en perfecta sintonía. A lo lejos nos llegan los ruidos de una guerra que está por comenzar y que será lo único que tal vez logre separarnos.

_No pares no, no te detengas no (x2)  
quédate aquí, te necesito aquí, aquí, aquí  
cuerpo con cuerpo._

Dejamos que el destino siga su curso y nos preparamos para lo que está a punto de ocurrir, nos despedimos con un beso y pronunciando un hasta luego, esperando que esta no sea la última vez que estemos juntos, deseando que él adiós nunca llegue. Caminamos por los pasillos cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente esperando que en algún momento nuestros caminos vuelvan a estar unidos.

**Aki termina el one shot…**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Alguna duda, sugerencia o critica?**

**Si desean responder a alguna de estas estar preguntas denle click dnd dice Review…!**


End file.
